The present invention relates to electrical generators, and relates particularly to the attachment of blower blades to generator rotors.
Currently, blower blades are connected to their rotors in a variety of ways. According to one approach which is widely used, each blade stage, a stage being composed of a circular array of blower blades, is formed by providing a circumferential slot in a part of the rotor and introducing the root of each blade in succession into the slot.
With this arrangement, replacement of a damaged blade is a time consuming operation since, inter alia, all blades between the damaged blade and the introduction opening associated with the slot must first be removed.
In addition, since, at the blade root, the blade angle is usually inclined to the rotor axis, a mounting arrangement of the type described above requires that the surfaces of the blade root form an angle with the chord line of the blade itself and this complicates the blade manufacturing operation.